Waiting for Superman
by DivineDestinyx118
Summary: Aria had a rough start to life, but when she finally gets called to join the WWE her dream comes true, and her career takes off. Follow her journey as she makes some unexpected friends, and see if anyone can get passed the barriers she built over time. This is a story of love, friendship, and of course the WWE. CM Punk/OC future Randy Orton/OC
1. Give me a Sign

**X~ Waiting for Superman~X **

**Summary: Aria had a rough start to life, but when she finally gets called to join the WWE her dream comes true, and her career takes off. Follow her journey as she makes some unexpected friends, and see if anyone can get passed the barriers she built over time. This is a story of love, friendship, and of course the WWE.**

**Author's Note: This is a whole new vision for me. After awhile of coming to a dead end with my prior story, I'm hoping this little vision I've been building up can make up for the incompletion I left all my prior readers with.**

**Warning: Strong language, sexual nature, violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone expected my created character. This is a work of fiction. This story does not reflect reality in any way, shape, or form. All proprieties that are not mine belong to their owners. **

**Chapter One: Give me a Sign **

The morning air was brisk, the sun still lying just beyond the horizon awaiting it's time to shine down upon the dark parking lot. This was hardly Aria's idea of a good time. She pulled her black Affliction zip up tighter to her petite frame, cursing underneath her breath. Why did she always feel the need to be early? Sighing, she pulled the hood to her jacket just on to the back of her head in a frivolous attempt to fend off the bitter wind that began to blow. People finally began to laze their way out of the hotel, so she silently hoped that this was a sign the bus would finally arrive.

"Finally…" She muttered under her breath as she pulled her phone from her pocket just as the time changed from 4:59 to 5:00 A.M.

Aria placed the strap of her duffle bag on to her shoulder and began her walk closer to the group of WWE Divas and Superstars gathering near the empty parking lot. She was dressed comfortably in her black Affliction brand sweat pants that sit just at her hips, white flip flops graced her feet, a white tank top ended just before her pant line revealing the smallest bit of sun kissed skin, and her black Affliction brand zip up covered her arms. Her shoulder blade brown hair was straightened and lying casually as her usual choice of style, and only mascara graced her face. Aria was simple, and her attire suited her well.

Aria glanced over her shoulder as she began to hear the many names of her fellow co-workers beginning called. Fans were beginning to frantically try and get a glimpse of the entertainers; camera flashes, signs filled the air, and pictures were being shoved forward in an attempt to get autographs. She could only help to be glad that the buses finally were pulling up to the hotel. It was too early to deal with overzealous admirers.

"Two buses?" Aria muttered to herself as she reached in to her pocket pulling out her instructional paperwork. It never mentioned what bus she was suppose to be on.

With a sigh Aria made her way forward, shyly pushing her way to the front to find somebody who may be able to assist her when she spotted somebody standing outside the doors to one of the two buses. "Excuse me," Aria began, "This is my first day with the WWE. Do you know which bus I belong on? My paperwork doesn't say." She exclaimed in a tone of embarrassment, her cheeks flushing.

"Are you a heel or face" The man she presumed to be the driver asked.

Aria looked down at her paperwork once more, skimming over before finally answering, "Heel."

"You're at the right place then." He exclaimed with a friendly smile, "Hand your bags to Shane over there, then take a seat wherever you want."

Folding her paper back up, she placed it in to the side pocket of her duffle bag, and made her way over to Shane. Her bag was loaded with ease, and she then climbed her way in to the bus. It was bigger than she expected. She had showed up so early in a hopeful attempt to get a seat to herself, but her plan had been squandered much to her dismay. Nearly every black cushioned seat had somebody placed by a window or aisle way; either alone, or chatting idly with someone she could assume were friends.

Aria swallowed the nervous lump that suddenly developed within her throat; her hands began to fidget idly with the sleeves of her jacket. It was like high school all over again. She was the odd one out, and had no one to call her friends. It didn't help that Aria wasn't even remotely up to date as to who anyone in the program was. She spent her days training, and before she was called to development, she fought in the Indies. The majority of her time was spent at Ring of Honor before she was scouted by none other than Paul Heyman. That's right, she's a Heyman girl.

With a dread filled sigh Aria sucked it up and began making her way to the very back of the bus. If she couldn't get a seat to herself she could at least find some privacy not being shoved in the midst of people she didn't know. She took the only aisle seat left in the back. The man next to her look up from his comic book, his dark eyes were hardly visible beneath the baseball hat that was sat on top of his head. Aria unzipped the front pocket of her carry on back pack, pulling out Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, then placed her backpack beneath her seat, only to grab her phone from her pocket, unraveling her headphones before she placed them in her ears, turning her music selection on to shuffle mode. This was going to be so awkward.

As the bus started up and began to move, Aria couldn't help but glance at the man sitting next to her. She was a people watcher. She examined his bared arms; Noting the words, "Luck is for Losers," out of them all. Aria was no stranger to tattoos, having a few of her own in places that were currently concealed. One was on her left shoulder blade, another on the top of her foot, and her final one on her inner left wrist. With a small smile to herself she pulled her hood over her head just a bit more before allowing herself to be absorbed in another world. If only she realized that he had done the same.

* * *

><p>Aria jumped up suddenly, her eyes shooting open as a rather large bump startled her. That's when she realized that he had fallen asleep. Of course that may not seem to be that big of a deal. That is until she realized her head had been resting on the shoulder of the man next to her, and her book was draped in her lap. She was thoroughly embarrassed once more. With a grimace on her face she looked up beneath her long lashes only to find that he was glancing down at her with a bemused, and even cocky, smirk. His lip ring was glinting just slightly from the sunlight reflecting through the bus window; Day light had finally arrived, and nearly the entire bus was awake.<p>

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." Aria exclaimed as she bent down for her backpack in hopes of evading the entirely awkward situation. "Of course, Aria, please make yourself look like even more a newbie. God knows you don't find enough reasons to embarrass yourself." She mumbled beneath her breath.

"Do you always make it a habit to talk to yourself?" The man chuckled as he looked at her with yet another humor filled smirk, only to open his comic back once more. Aria was speechless, scrunching back in to her seat, her head leaning in to her hand, eyes closed.

"Yeah. Way to go, Aria." She mumbled to herself as she began to press random buttons on her phone in hopes of making it look like she actually had a real social life, and wasn't a total lost cause.

When she was satisfied that she had been fumbling around with a fake text message long enough, she placed her phone back in to her pocket and decided to return to Harry Potter once more in hopes of avoiding his glance. The remainder of the 8 hour bus ride went by with no more embarrassing incidents. Before she knew it they had finally arrived to yet another expensive looking hotel, and Aria was completely spent.

* * *

><p>Aria groaned as she stretched her tense muscles before she packed her belongings back in to her bag and stood up. The bus had already come to a complete hault, and the other superstars were either rummaging in the overhead locker spaces or heading out of the bus. Aria had picked her way through slowly before she stepped off in to the hot afternoon air. She decided now was a good time to pull her hood down, smoothing out any lose hairs that may have went crazy and examined her surroundings.<p>

Aria managed to get once grace of luck that day, and her bags were already loaded off for her to grab, and she happily made her way to the hotel in hopes of escaping the scorching heat. Now it was just another task; Checking in to a hotel when she had absolutely no clue how her reservations were going to work.

Aria stood clueless in the swarm of superstars and divas chatting animatedly as they awaited their turn to check in to their rooms. Aria still had yet to meet a single person, and had no clue who exactly she could consider a friendly face in a business she wasn't fully adjusted to. That's when her eyes caught sight of the man she had set next to on the bus. He never harassed her, nor did he seem like he had a reason to have an agenda to hate her. He let her exist. He couldn't be too bad to ask for help, right?

Aria cleared her throat as she reached him. He was standing off to the side of the hotel, his hands stuffed in his pockets, headphones noticeably in his ears. He seemed to hate the crowd as much as she did.

"Remember me?" Aria questioned with pink tinged cheeks once more.

"Sure…" He exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Short version. I have no clue what the hell I'm doing here. Do I need some sort of special ID to check in? Because I don't have one, so I'm probably royally fucked." Aria exclaimed with a small hint of frustration.

"It's your first day, right?" The guy began, "Just show the letter you had to use to figure out your bus assignment. It's got Vince's signature and your name. Now if you don't have that, well that's when you'll be royally fucked." He exclaimed with a humored grin.

"At least I have that." Aria mumbled with a form of relief.

"You have some photo ID?" He questioned.

"Drivers license." She stated simply.

"Then you're all good."

Aria gave a small smile before she went to go about her business. Right before she took her first step though she turned around to see his face once more, "Thanks." She spoke with a warm smile once more.

"No problem." He spoke with the first real smile she had seen from him since sitting beside him on the bus, and then placed his headphones in his ears once more.

He watched her from that point on. There was something about the new girl that he couldn't quite place his finger on. She wasn't pretending to be this dolled up Barbie doll. Hell, she wasn't pretending at all. She just existed among the other workers of the WWE content to be just whoever it was she was. She was a breath of fresh air to a world that was full of plastic surgery, fake personalities, and frankly. Fake everything. He was surprised that she chose to navigate her way on her first day through him over somebody who was naturally friendly looking. Somebody well known. Popular. Was it possible that may be she was like him? Somebody who didn't fit in.

* * *

><p>After getting situated in to her room, Aria decided it was time to go and hit the gym. Being cooped up on a bus an entire day wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. Her muscles ached from the lack of use. With a pair of black Capri leggings, a purple sports bra, and her purple Asics for her attire she began to head out her hotel room and make her way down the hall way. She was disappointed in finding that the hotel didn't have a gym though, even if it was only around the corner. She was about to make her way out the hotel when she heard a voice.<p>

"Who's the new girl?"

"No idea…" Replied a voice that was familiar to her.

"You don't know who you spent the past 8 hours sitting next to?"

"No, asshole. I don't."

"I certainly don't mind getting to know her. We should give her a lift."

"Honestly, man. I highly doubt she wants your version of getting a lift. Actually. I doubt anyone wants that."

"Fuck you," Aria heard a laugh pass from the unfamiliar voice as she started to push the door open," She's new. Don't be too nice, dick."

Not wanting to risk getting caught up by the two men, and clearly getting in the way of one of them, Aria pushed her way out the door and began her walk to the nearby gym. She didn't mind the fresh air it was actually refreshing after being trapped up in a bus for a majority of the day. That's when she noticed a black SUV pull up beside, she stopped, her brows furrowed as the window rolled down.

"Want a ride to the gym?" The second familiar voice the men she had noticed early asked. He had blond brown hair that was spiked, a headband wrapped just at the beginning of his hairline and a bright smile. He seemed like a guy who was nothing but friendly to anyone he met. "My bad, the names Zack Ryder." He exclaimed with a laugh as he gestured to the man she remembered from the bus, "The asshole driving is Phil Brooks."

"Aria Daniels." She exclaimed with a small grin back.

"You want that ride?" Phil asked seemingly impatient.

"I mean, if you don't mind. I don't wanna hold you up anymore." Aria exclaimed starting to feel awkward.

"Nah, hop in. Phil here is just your friendly neighborhood asshole."

"Motherfucker." Phil exclaimed smacking Zack in the head as Aria laughed hopping in to the back seat of the SUV.

"Hey man, watch the hair!" Zack exclaimed feeling to make sure his spikes were in place.

"We'll be going to the bar later for drinks if you want to come with," Zack began, "Don't let this guy scare you off. We're not all abusive grouches." Zack teased.

Aria couldn't help but smile, "That'd be nice." She accepted.

* * *

><p>Aria stood at the foot of her bed, her clothes thrown about the room as she began to try and decide what to wear. The truth, Aria hated bars. Actually, she hated crowded areas in general. She much preferred just staying in her room watching a movie or reading. She knew this was an important night for her though. It would give her a chance to meet the women and men she would spending the majority of her time with, let alone just working with. Even if it was going to be excruciatingly difficult, she knew this was something she had to do. She just didn't know how.<p>

With a final sigh, she threw on a pair of dark wash, distressed skinny jeans. A pair of black boots that came just past her ankles covered her feet with a small 2"heel. Finally her top was simple, a black racerback tank top draped her torso, a silver anchor covered the front, and the back was striped horizontally with black and white. Her hair was once again straightened and left to drape over her shoulders, and she topped her look off with a natural make up; a little concealer, a natural smoky eye, and mascara.

Grabbing her wallet and phone, Aria left her room and made her way down to the hotel bar where she saw Zack grabbing a some drinks.

"What are having, pretty lady?" He greeted with a friendly smile.

"Oh, um… Just a pepsi." She exclaimed with a small grin, "Thanks, you don't have to pay though. I'll get it." She offered getting ready to pull out her wallet.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he began as he grabbed the four drinks, passing Aria her pepsi, "Come on. You need to meet everyone." He exclaimed as he led her over to the table. "You of course know Phil. The others here are; Cody, Ted, Randy, John, Stephen, Alex, and Mike." He introduced pointing out everyone as he went along. "Guys, this is our newest diva. Aria Daniels."

Aria waved shyly with a timid smile, "Nice to meet you all." She was still standing awkwardly beside Zack as he passed out a few of the drinks he had just bought before turning to go and what Aria figured to get the others a drink.

"Take a seat." Phil offered realizing Aria's discomfort to so many unfamiliar faces. He was new once, he knew it wasn't easy to be thrown in to the life.

Aria smiled gratefully, taking a seat next to Phil and placing her glass on the table. The others began to chat to each other once more, and Aria immediately began to feel like an unwated visitor in to an already well established group of close friends. This really wasn't her scene, and the entire situation was just a reminder why she enjoyed staying in away from the world of unknown social interactions.

"I take it you're not a drinker then?" Phil asked in an almost shocked tone as he noticed her glass was the only one besides his own not filled with alcohol.

"Never really got in to it… I prefer to remember what I did the night before and not throwing my guts up." Aria finished with a small laugh. "You either?" She asked noting his glass.

"Straightedge." Phil exclaimed simply.

"Me too." Aria spoke with a surprised tone.

"Where you from?" Phil questioned actually finding himself interested in knowing more about somebody he seemed to have more in common with by the second.

"Boardman, Ohio."

"Ah, not too far. Chicago, Illinois." Phil exclaimed with pride.

"Big city guy." Aria exclaimed with a small laugh.

"I love it. It's home. Any time I get there is just. It's special." He exclaimed.

"Home is…" Aria started, but found she couldn't quite put her finger on how she felt about her home. She wasn't close to her family, and her friends there never seemed to really care whether she was coming or going. "I wasn't sad to leave to say the least." Aria finished gently.

"How come?" He questioned in a tone of empathy. Phil knew all too well what it was like to come from a family that didn't want him.

"Some things are better off left unsaid." Aria exclaimed with a tender smile, already feeling the past creeping up in to her mind. "I see you like tattoos." She gestured as her fingers brushed the ink on his arms. "Are these all you have?"

"I have them all over." He exclaimed as he began to point out the ones that mattered most to him. Aria couldn't help, but smile as he spoke of the stars he had placed behind his ears. She knew well what it meant to have a tattoo with such sentimental value. The light chatter was just even more welcoming as it allowed her to escape the past.

"What about your's?" He spoke as he gestured to the words gracing her wrist.

"Fight hard." Aria murmured as she ran her fingers across the intricate cursive letters among her wrist, "It's one of the 3 that I have." She began gently. "I have a dream catcher on my shoulder blade, and the words, 'Love runs deep,' on my foot." She exclaimed with a proud smile.

"All have meaning don't they?" Phil questioned with a knowing tone.

"They do." Aria spoke with a nod as she leaned her elbow on the table, her head resting in her hand as she looked in Phil's direction.

"What do I gotta do to find out?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Looks like you'll just have to find out…" Aria trailed with a warm smile.

It was in that moment that Aria began to realize that may be, just maybe, things might start looking up for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review! I've honestly been spending so much time working on this story. I know the start may be rough, but I promise. It gets better. I have more chapters prepped to go, but updates all depend on your thoughts! <strong>


	2. Sooner or Later

**X~ Waiting for Superman~X**

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who read, followed, reviewed, and subscribed. [: **

**Warning: Strong language, sexual nature, violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone expected my created character. This is a work of fiction. This story does not reflect reality in any way, shape, or form. All proprieties that are not mine belong to their owners.**

**Chapter Two: Sooner or Later**

Aria sighed in annoyance as her hand reached out slapping randomly at the buttons on her phone in an attempt to silence the alarm. Eventually, she managed to get the snooze button, and rolled tiredly on to her back with her left arm draped across her eyes. It was far too early to have to leave the warmth of her shockingly comfortable hotel bed. Sadly, she knew she didn't have much of a choice. The buses had to leave at 10 that morning, and she wasn't going to make the mistake of spending hours on yet another bus ride without a small workout in.

Groaning, she rolled on to her right side, grabbing her phone as the 5 minute snooze began to blare annoyingly within her. She grabbed her iPhone, and checked the time. 7:05 A.M. It was time to get up and at least make a semi conscious effort to start her day.

Aria rolled out of bed, making sure to turn off all her other alarms as she dragged her body to the pull out sofa where her suitcases laid. She unzipped the large pocket grabbing out a purple sports bra, grey yoga shorts that had a purple waist band, and changed in to it. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, put on some deodorant, then brushed her hair and threw it up in a pony tail. It was the best she could manage; Not that it mattered, she was only going to the gym.

Aria grabbed her phone, placing it within her case that she strapped on to her arm and made her way out of her room. It was quiet the entire walk down to the cafeteria of the hotel. She didn't mind the few shocked stares of somebody having the courage to wear work out gear so openly, but it's not like it mattered. She was only grabbing an apple and bottle of water before she was going to be leaving for a morning run.

As Aria began to head out of the cafeteria, a bite of apple now being chewed she noticed Phil beginning to head out the main entrance door as well. A pair of black shorts was the only thing beyond his shoes that he had on, and Aria would be lying if she didn't stop dead in her tracks at the site of him. Shaking her head from her thoughts she tossed her apple in to a nearby trash can suddenly not hungry as she made a be-line to catch up with him.

"You're up early." She commented with a friendly smile having never been one for formal greetings.

"I could say the same about you." He replied with what she was beginning to learn was his trademark smirk.

"Observant." She teased, taking sip of her water they both made their way out of the hotel lobby and on to the sidewalk.

"I don't sleep much. Perks of being an insomniac." Phil exclaimed as he crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Kudos. I'd die without at least 5 hours a night." She replied.

"Where you headed?" He asked as she watched his eyes explore the surroundings.

"Around," Aria began with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, "Just wanted to get a run in before I'm stuck on a bus and then a plane. Yesterday kind of killed my muscles."

"Mind if I join you?" He questioned, even shocking himself.

"Sure!" Aria said a little too quickly, "I mean, yeah, I don't mind. Company would be nice." Her cheeks were already flushing a bright shade of red.

"You don't have to hide it. Everyone wants a piece of this." Phil joked gesturing to himself with a cocky smirk.

"Dream on, pretty boy." Aria teased, "So, we doing this run or not?" She asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"If you can keep up." Phil challenged.

"Oh, you're on." Aria exclaimed with a determined grin.

With that both Aria and Phil found themselves running at a side by side pace, both keeping up and attempting to pull ahead of the other. After a mile they both found themselves back at the hotel sitting contently on a bench just outside of the doors.

"What were you doing before you got called up to the big leagues?" Phil questioned after taking a large drink of his water.

"I was at Ring of Honor. God, I think it was like 8 years." She exclaimed trying to do the math in her head. Something she wasn't the greatest at. "Paul Heyman discovered me, got me an audition, and I was sent to NXT from there. I was only there for a few weeks before Vince called me up."

"Ah, man. Ring of Honor?" Phil questioned with a soft smile, "Man. Those were the good ole days."

"You wrestled there?" Aria asked.

"The best years of my life were spent there." His tone almost seemed too reminiscent. It was clear he missed his Indie days. "Now you're in the big leagues. How's it feel?" Phil wondered.

"Big fish, but really little pond." Aria joked. "No, in all seriousness, it's mind blowing. I'm kind of overwhelmed here. Everything moves so fast. I just want to get in the ring, ya know? Once I'm there nothing else really matters. I'm just doing what I love. Wrestling is just wrestling. The lights and cameras are just a bit to get use to."

"I get that," Phil exclaimed as he nodded his head, "Gotta say though you got called up pretty quick. Some people are down there for ten, hell even twenty years before they make it here. I'm gonna guess you're something special."

Aria laughed, shaking her head with a blush as she looked out on to the street.

"No, really. What's your selling point?" Phil questioned curiously.

"I'm a high flyer," Aria exclaimed with a small shrug. "I did gymnastics up till I was 18. I do better technical work than what the Divas can do now, but I can sell moves like a 'Hardy' as Vince explained."

"Damn. Sounds like exactly what the divas need." Phil noted.

"We should spar some time. I bet I'd kick your ass." Aria grinned cheekily.

"Oh please, they don't call me CM Punk for nothing. I've been breaking hearts since you were in diapers." He winked with a smirk.

"Oh, I get it now. Punk is your ring name." Aria face palmed herself as she slouched on to the bench, "Don't go there. I'm not up to date with the roster." Aria laughed off.

"What do you go by?" Phil questioned with a laugh in his voice.

"Aria…" She spoke with a small shrug, "It's me. It's really who I am. I never felt the need to go by anything else."

Phil faked a yawn, "So creative. Nah, I get it. I chose mine back in the day when I wrestled out of a makeshift ring in a backyard." He exclaimed with a laugh, "Punk is who I am though. A smartass. It's just me."

"What about the CM part?" Aria asked curiously.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Phil deadpanned.

"Guess you'll just never know about the tattoos then," Aria deadpanned back.

"Nah, I'm kidding. It's out on my DVD. It's Chick Magnet." He exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh, real original." She teased back.

"So, what's 'Fight Hard' mean?" Phil questioned as he took her wrist in to his hand, tracing the ink pattern upon her wrist. Aria's body stiffened at the contact for a brief second before relaxing once more.

"Truthfully?" Aria questioned as she met his brown eyes, "I was in a bad relationship in high school. I survived having a boyfriend who literally beat me. He threw me down a flight of steps once, and I broke my wrist. He cut my wrist before, hense the tattoo placement. I finally had enough one day. I got the balls to leave him, and I never looked back. When I turned 18 I got the tattoo to remind me to always fight for what I want. What I believe in. For myself. That I'm a whole hell of a lot stronger than I may feel sometimes."

Phil shook his head as he digested the story of the girl sitting in front of him. He wouldn't have put her to be a victim, but she never claimed to be a victim either. She was a survivor. And she had the courage to be so open about her past. It amazed just how dark both their back grounds were.

"I don't find myself at a lack for words often, but damn." Phil exclaimed as he placed his arm around her shoulders, tugging her petite frame in to a side hug, "You got more balls than half the guys on this roster."

"I know." Aria quipped as she looked up at him. The mood immediately lightening as the pair fell in to a shared laugh.

* * *

><p>Aria found herself walking to the back of what appeared to be an empty bus. She was happy to have made it earlier than the rest of the roster this go around, not wanting to have to fight for a seat, or be stuck to somebody she didn't know. Not that it didn't turn out well the first time she just didn't think she had that great of luck to meet someone actually nice again.<p>

"Here, let me give you a hand." The familiar voice of Phil filled her ears as she was kneeling down to grab the bottom of her suitcase.

"Are you sure?" Aria questioned standing up as Phil already began to hoist her backpack up on the overhead storage compartment beside his very own.

"Take a seat," he began as he sat back down in his window seat once more. "I know what it's like to be new. Guess what though? I've been here for years, and I still don't want to be around more than half these fuckers. "

Aria let a loud laugh pass through her lips as she immediately slouched down in to the aisle seat beside him. "Good to know. Seriously though, I don't want to be that new girl who follows you around like a clingy ring rat. So, let me know if you want some space, alright?" She asked with a friendly.

"Well if that's the case, let's be honest. You are a bit clingy." Phil exclaimed with a dead serious.

Aria's eyes widened and she immediately began to wonder if he was being serious or joking.

"Calm down, I'm only fucking with you. I actually like having you around," Phil started with a warm grin as he draped his arm over her shoulders once more, "It's nice to having somebody around who doesn't have an agenda. Or who doesn't look like they've gone under the knife one too many times." He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, young grasshopper, this is where I'll have to leave you." Phil dramatized as he stood with Aria outside of the door to the Diva's locker room.<p>

"Are you sure they aren't going to spray me in the face with one of the thousand cheap perfume scents I smelled on the bus?" Aria began to question, "Seriously, I'm not sure if I'm going to go blind or lose my sense of smell first."

Phil immediately let out a loud laugh as he leaned in to the wall outside the door, "I promise. Just change and you can come back to my locker room. That's if you survive." He joked as he pushed off the wall and began his own walk to his very own locker room, "Come find me if you need me, alright?" Phil called back to Aria as she watched him walk away.

With one deep breath she turned the handle and made her in to a room filled with partially clothed women, while the other half were caking on make-up. Aria dropped her bag in to a secluded corner, and began to pull out her ring gear when she felt a finger tap her shoulder.

"You the new girl?" A tall, slender, tanned, dark hair woman asked.

"I prefer to go by, Aria, but yeah. I am." Aria finished as she stood up with her ring gear in her hand.

"I'm Nikki," she introduced placing out her hand, "John told me you were out for drinks with the guys the other night. Said you were a nice kid." She explained with a surprisingly friendly smile. "Don't let the others get to you. If you need some back up to kick some ass just let me know, alright?" She offered with a friendly smile before she walked off to a woman who looked identical to her.

"Alright then…" Aria trailed off slightly taken aback by the sudden act of kindness, "Maybe they aren't all mindless Barbie dolls after all."

* * *

><p>Aria walked out of the curtain and made her way down to the ring. The arena was still empty, and she could tell the tech team was now working to get everything ready for any entrances and promos that were going to be aired out that night. Down in the ring she saw a pair of the Divas working out their spots for the night. William Regal and Paul Heyman were standing ring side coaching the girls on what needed to be done or improved on.<p>

When they both finally noticed Aria's attendance, Paul motioned for her to join him in between the two veterans of the business.

"There's my girl!" Paul greeted in his boisterous tone, bringing Aria in to a hug.

"Hey Paul," she began with a small smile before turning her attention to William Regal, "Didn't think I'd ever see you out here." She exclaimed.

"The second I met you, I knew you'd make it here, Aria. Don't under estimate yourself." Regal stated with a fatherly smile, "Have you met AJ and Alicia yet?" He asked her.

"Haven't had a chance yet." Aria admitted.

"Girls!" Heyman called stopping all in ring action.

"Introduce yourselves." Regal instructed to both of them, "Aria will be working with you both tonight."

"Looking forward to it. I'm Alicia," the taller dark skinned female introduced with a friendly wave as she turned to the petite black haired Diva, "you gonna say anything?" She asked with a tone of confusion.

"Why? She'll just be yesterdays news in a few weeks." She stated in a tone of carelessness.

"Introduce yourself, and stop acting like a petulant child." Regal instructed in a firmer tone.

"I'm the Diva's Champion. AJ Lee." She stated with an eye roll before she turned her attention back to sparring with Alicia in the ring.

"She's the one I'm spearing tonight, right?" Aria asked as she looked between both the veteran men, directing her hand towards AJ.

"I'm assuming you'll be happy if I say yes?" Paul questioned with a laugh.

"Oh, yes." Aria finished with a small glare in the direction of the current Diva's Champion. "I'm going to love ripping that title from her."

* * *

><p>"Twenty minutes till show time!" A stage worker called around to everyone. Aria was currently making her way around the hall in hopes of finding Phil's locker room. After the hostility AJ Lee had shown her at ring side, Aria didn't feel like much of risking getting in to an altercation on her first day of work. That didn't seem like it was going to do much good when she saw none other than the devil herself making her way towards her.<p>

Aria immediately rolled her eyes as she attempted to dodge the Diva, but her plan failed when AJ immediately sped up and slammed in to Aria's shoulder, which only led to her falling in to a steel equipment box. As Aria winced in pain, her hand immediately fanning to cradle her side she blandly heard AJ mock her. "Oops, my bad. Sorry, not sorry."

Aria took a deep breath, and forced herself to calm down. Phil's locker room was only a few inches away, and once inside there she could seclude herself away from childish antics like that. Raising her hand she knocked on his door, relieved to see him open it up rather quickly.

"Hey, I see you didn't die." He exclaimed with a grin.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," Aria began as she leaned in to the wall outside the door, "you gonna let me in?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Right, yeah." He exclaimed rubbing the back of his head and stepped aside, closing the door behind her. "You alright?" He asked curiously as he motioned his head towards her hand.

A large red mark could be seen even above the palm she was using to nurture the sore spot that formed from the corner of the storage box. "Yeah, just not so liked by the Diva's champ apparently." Aria murmured as she slumped in to the leather couch.

"You need some ice?" Phil asked with a saddened expression as he took a seat beside Aria, "It looks irritated."

"Nah, I've had worse." Aria shrugged as she turned her head to face him, "Besides, she'll need it more than I do when I spear her ass tonight."

Phil immediately shook his head with a laugh, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill, please review! I have tons of chapters prepped and ready to go, so the more feedback I get, the quicker I'll be inspired to update. [: <strong>


End file.
